


It's a Wonderful 5D'S Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Story, Crow, Skyler and the others are all grown up, Crow and Skyler are Married and have Children of their own, Yusei and Akiza is also married with a child of their own, Jack and Carly are also married with a Child of their own too.





	It's a Wonderful 5D'S Life.

Snow was falling down from the night sky, covering all of New Domino City in a Blanket of White, Until the clouds cleared to reveal a full moon and a starry night sky, Everyone was busy, the snowplows were busy clearing the streets, every streetlight had a Christmas Decor, Every store window had a Christmas Decor, A Woman was walking out of one of the stores, her arms were filled with Christmas Presents in Bags, She was walking on the sidewalk, until one of the Christmas Presents fell out of the bag, a man picked it up and rushed toward the woman to return it to her.

Meanwhile Crow Dragonheart was driving His Duel Runner down the street to His house that was in the Normal District of New Domino City, He pulled up on the driveway in front of the house and stopped his Duel Runner, he got out of it, he started walking on the sidewalk, he could see the front porch light was on, He noticed the living room light on, he saw his Wife Skyler Dragonheart, She was a lot older, and was wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, socks, Her long Black Hair was put up in a Ponytail, She was decorating up the Christmas Tree, and she was being helped by Their Oldest short Black hair, Purple Eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, 10-year-old son named Kai Dragonheart, He was helping Decorating the Christmas Tree, Crow saw their Next Oldest Short Black Hair, Purple Eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, 8-year-old son named Todd Dragonheart, He was writing a Christmas Poem, He saw their Next Youngest Black Hair, Purple Eyes, wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, 6-year-old Daughter named Alyssa Dragonheart, she was at the piano practicing a Christmas Carol, Crow started smiling at them as he went toward the front door, he opened the front door and walked through the doorway. 

"Hi Honey", Skyler said. 

"Hi Dad", Kai, Todd, and Laura said in unison. 

Suddenly Crow started sneezing. 

"Bless You", Skyler and the three children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Crow replied as he walked into the living room. 

"Was it snowing outside again?", Skyler asked. 

"It was a little bit", Crow answered as Skyler and Kai continued decorating the Christmas Tree. 

While Todd and Laura were busy doing their routine, until Laura's Piano Practicing was annoying Crow.

"Must She keeps Playing that!", Crow said with a snarled voice.

"I've got to get this right before the Christmas Party, Dad", Laura replied. 

"Mother ls letting us Stay Up Late for it", Kai said. 

"And I'm writing a Christmas Poem to Recite at the Christmas Party", Todd replied. 

"WHAT!!!, a Christmas Party!!!", Crow said in a snarled voice. 

"Crow, i keep reminding you about our Christmas Party, We have it every Year, Remember?", Skyler asked. 

"Oh, Yeah, I remember", Crow answered as he got up from the recliner and went into the kitchen.


End file.
